A Racer's Life
by SouthSideSlider
Summary: Mount Akina has been home to great racers. Kenneth Ethridge and his Team the Southern Knights once where the kings of Akina until one day they just disappeared from the pass.years later a new Racer is coming up in his 1990 CRX SiR
1. Chapter 1

_**A Racer's Life**_

Ok this is my first fully original story. MountAkina has been home to great racers. Kenneth Ethridge and his Team the Southern Knights once where the kings ofAkina until one day they just disappeared from the pass. 3 years later a new Racer is coming up in the area with great success.

* * *

Chapter 1: Appearance 

It was early morning and the sound of a highly tuned turbo Pewter Grey Metallic 1990 CRX SiR drifting down the pass was heard. With an AE86 Levin turbo in chase. A pair of motorcycles sat at the final turn waiting to see what the outcome of the race would be. James Sat on his 2007 Honda New American Sports1000(AKA the 2007 HondaNAS 1000) while his friend and fellow rider Chris Leaned against the wall next to his 2006 Buell Firebolt XB12R.

"So what do you think I here the Levin is really fast here but the CRX had a strange aura when it passed earlier." Said Chris.

"Well I would say the Levin but the CRX was able to drift extremely fast going uphill and the driver never used the E-brake." Said James

The two cars rounded the next to final turn the Levin holding the lead and the CRX chasing it into the final turn.

the driver of the Levin entered at to high an entire speed forcing him to the outside while the CRX Cut in and began a drift on the inside using the cars setup the CRX pulled passed the Levin on the inside clenching the victory.

At the bottom of the pass a white R33 Skyline GT-R with Nismo 3 piece racing wheels, a nismo body kit and tail wing all from the 400R sat and waited for the CRX at arrive. A lightly tanned girl about 5'3" 113lbs with red hair, deep Blue eyes, and cat ears sat on the hood of here R33 and watched as the CRX pulled up.

A man about 5'11" 195lbs with light tan skin wearing a black hoody, dark green pants, and black leather sneakers exited the CRX.

"Nicely done Josh" said the Girl as she stood up from here R33.

"Thanks Kizuna" said Josh with a smile before turning to look at the 2 Motorcycles that just pulled up.

"Not bad. I'm James of theAkina Warriors." said James as he looked at the CRX.  
"Well that's really something coming from Haruna's top racer. thanks." said Josh with a smile before heading off with the R33 GT-R behind him.

"James did you hear that the R33 didn't have any turbos on It." said Chris as he looked at the tail lights of the R33 disappear around the corner.

Back at E-Cubed tuning Kizuna sat on her R33 while Josh used one of the lifts to adjust the suspension with the help of Kenneth. A loud turbo inline 4 was heard pulling up as a 2003 Trial Celica with 18 in. Nissan Skyline GT-R wheels came to a stop next to the R33 of Kizuna.

A young African American exited the powerful FF Celica and looked at the CRX on the lift. "Hey josh what's wrong with the CRX?" asked the man.

"Nothings wrong I'm just adjusting the suspension for better recovery like on your Celica Zephern." Said Josh as he loosened the bolts on the 8 spoke 70s racing wheels.

"Well if you want I can help but I'm not sure how my setup would help after all my car is a lot heavier than yours." Said Zephern as he grabbed a piece of paper out of the glove box in his Celica and handed it to Josh.

"Thanks man I'll do the calculations and get the setup right tomorrow." said Kenneth as he placed the wheels back on the CRX and lowered it to the ground.

"Well see yea guys." Said josh as he pulled out and headed home.

Zephern got into his Celica and slowly left for home leaving Kizuna at E-Cubed.

Kizuna sighed as she got off the hood of her R33 and looked at it. "Will I ever be able to match Josh and Zephern? She asked herself. Before getting into the R33 and cranking the 235hp RB26DE motor and heading home.

Only Kenneth stayed at the shop for a little longer. After Kizuna had left Kenneth walked back to a hidden corner of the shop and turned on the light reveling a R34 GT-R. The R34 was almost identical to the 2004 Xanavi GT-R JGTC race car except the front bumper similar to a Z-Tune R34 bumper but extremely low profile. Also the car had stock R34 headlights and taillights, along with a normal under car exhaust system. Under the hood of the R34 was an N/A RB26 with around 400hp connected to a highly modified Attessa ETS Pro system. "Don't worry Kizuna just be wait a little longer and you will have nothing to worry about." Said Kenneth with a smile before covering the car with a custom fit cover and turning out the lights.

Both Josh and Zephern already had fast cars for the pass but Kizuna's R33 was a good car but not what she needed to keep up with the others as they continuously improved. Her birthday was in a month and her father had one hell of a surprise planed for her 18th birthday.

The next day Josh and the others had chose to go down to the lake for the day. They piled into Kizuna's R33 and they where off. While on the highway a red Tommy Karia R blew by the white R33 with a blood red lancia 037 close behind it. Kizuna had to swerve to avoid a collision with the car infront of her who had slamed on the brakes when the Tommy Karia R cut it off. The R33 swung around the family sedan and barely missed the rear of a big rig as the R33 caught traction and swung back into its lane. The R33's traction had saved her once again.

Kizuna sighed as she remembered the first time the R33 had saved her with it's traction. She was racing against a White NSX when her brakes gave out on her. She attempted to engine brake but the NSX began to push her. At the last moment the R33 caught traction ans snaped around the corner while the NSX had crashed into the barriers and come to a halt. She would never forget that day or the drvier of the white NSX. "Sinjo" said Kizuna quietlywith a frown and anger in her voice.She later found out that her brakes had been sabotaged.

The three spent the day at the lake and headed home. On the way Kizuna saw the red 037 from before sitting on the side of the road. As she passed she got a strange felling but she simply shrugged it off.

* * *

ok i know it don't seem like a fanfic right now but it was orriginally a orriginal fiction this starts almost the same just on the orriginal its Mount Haruna. here it's Mount Akina. i still plan on using fellow authors charracter but not nearly as heavily as before. This story marks the End of the Southern Series for the time being... 


	2. Chapter 2

_A Racer's Life_

Last time Josh beat a Levin turbo. Zephern gave Josh his Setup lists for his Celica to put on Josh's CRX. Kizuna Reflected on her battle against Sinjo where her R33s Traction saved her. Kenneth revealed Kizuna's Gift a Custom one of a kind R34 GT-R.

Chapter 2: Getting Noticed.

Josh sat in his CRX at the top of the pass waiting for Zephern and Kizuna to finish there uphill match that would decide who would be racing against Chris of Akina Warriors.

As the 2 cars exited the final turn it was a clear victory for the r33 which was able to use its' amazing reaction time and the Attessa to slid through the corners in complete control and recover any lost speed quickly.

Little known to the group a White FC3S was sitting about midway up the pass watching the cars as they passed. A man stood next to the FC3S calmly.

The mans cell phone rang. "Hey Ryosuke where are?" asked the person on the phone.

"I'm at checking out that team with the CRX and the R33. You know those guys that call them selves the Southern legends." Said Ryosuke.

"Why?" asked the man

"Simple Keisuke we must watch the new comers plus from what I hear the guy with the CRX is like Takumi before he got the motor and joined Project D." said Ryosuke

"Yea I'll believe that when I see it." Said keisuke with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Yea and they have 2 other members who's uphill rivals my slower runs uphill on akina." Said Ryosuke.

"Well first lets see how they far against those Bike racers Akina Worriers is their name right?" said Keisuke.

"That is correct and I think I'll be attending that battle." Replied Ryosuke.

Ryosuke was about to head out when a R31 Skyline GTS-R blew past him. But what looked like a R31 GTS-R was clearly a Tommy Kaira M30 by the sound coming for the tail pipe.

Ryosuke had to wonder was that a member of one of the local teams or was that the infamous Sinner M30. Just the thought of the Sinner M30 sent shivers down ryosuke's spine.

Inside the M30 a man grinned he knew now what was going on before he had heard that the Southern Legends where good but if the famous leader of Project D Ryosuke Takahashi was there to see them then it was true. "I wonder if they are as good as those Southern Knights fellows." Said the man with a smile.

Back at E-Cubed Kizuna let out a sigh as she looked at her RB26DE. She heard a nasty noise after the race coming from the engine. Kenneth sighed but Kizuna smiled suddenly. "Well now I have a reason to put it in." said Kizuna

"Put what in?" asked Josh with curiosity.

"this," Kizuna said as she walked up to a covered engine in the shop and pulled the cover off to reveal a RB30DE motor with an output of near 600hp at peak but the nice thing was the way the power was delivered.

Kenneth smiled She had wanted to put that motor in the r33 but until now just couldn't bare to throw the old one away. But little did she know that her R33 Would soon have a big brother with a RB26DE motor for the passes and a RB30DETT motor with near 1600hp for the Highways.

Kizuna couldn't wait the race against Akina Warriors was in 1 week and by that time she would have an engine with more than double the power and a shorter reaction time. "Chris better watch out cause I'm not holding back with this engine." Said Kizuna with a smile as she helped the guys wheel her R33 onto one of the lifts for the engine transplant.

It got late and after taking the old engine out of the r33 Kizuna, Josh, and Zephern headed home leaving Kenneth at the shop.

The sound of a loud 3.0L Inline 6 motor was haunting as it pulled up to the E-Cubed shop. The driver of the M30 exited his car and walked up to Kenneth.

"so Kenneth I see your little girl has turned out well," Said the man with a smile.

"Yea she has grown a lot on me. So what brings you here and your Sinner M30 here Cody?" Asked Kenneth.

"Just interested in the team your daughter races with. The Southern Legends," said Cody with a smile.

"Ah yea well I would suggest you watch for them they are fast that's a promise." Said Kenneth with a grin.

"Yea. Well anyways Kenneth what happened to the Demon BTR?"Asked Cody.

"I haven't driven it in a long time now. But I think I might have to hit the highway and the pass a little more to see what the racers now are like." Said Kenneth as he locked up E-Cubed.


End file.
